Un Scandale à Hobbitebourg
by La Halfeline
Summary: Bilbo plaide pour la vie de Smaug à la fin de l'aventure, sans se douter de ce qui l'attend... (Note : l'élément "Sherlock" est essentiellement fondu dans l'univers de la Terre du Milieu)
1. Chapter 1

**Un Scandale à Hobbitebourg**

_Ecrit en collaboration avec Nasty  
_

* * *

- Il ne peut pas faire ça !

- Il est des temps, mon cher Bilbo, où le pouvoir se résume dans le seul savoir. C'est vous-même qui avez fourni à Bard cette connaissance et il s'en servira. La paix de son royaume compte bien plus que vos remords.

* * *

La mésange était épuisée. Après d'angoissantes minutes à explorer les différentes couches qui s'étaient peu à peu élevées dans son habitation, Radagast retrouva enfin les quelques charançons séchés restants de l'année. Il tenta d'en glisser d'infimes morceaux dans le bec de l'oiseau. En vain. Les piaulements retentissaient, bourdonnaient dans les airs, laissant derrière eux la vibration caractéristique des catastrophes.

Radagast refusait d'entendre. Il en avait trop vu, trop compris déjà et trop subi en trop peu de lunes. Sebastian, en boule près de la cheminée toujours allumée pour lui, en était un exemple bien trop douloureux. Cette nouvelle perte, il n'en voulait pas. La montagne des petits désespoirs vacillait et menaçait de l'engloutir. Il n'avait rien demandé. Si chaque jour, un nouvel émerveillement ponctuait la grâce de la Terre du Milieu, l'étendue de sa responsabilité l'accablait toujours plus.

* * *

- Vous êtes Gandalf le Gris, le maître des artifices. Vous pouvez sans doute faire quelque chose !

- Je ne suis qu'un magicien errant. Mon rôle n'est pas d'intervenir dans l'écoulement naturel du temps et du destin de chacun. Le dernier des dragons va disparaître, et avec lui une partie du mal qu'ils ont toujours apporté en Terre du Milieu.

- Je lui ai parlé, Gandalf. Parlé ! J'ai vu le mal que vous évoquez. Mais j'ai aussi vu...

* * *

Il avait disparu dans la forêt. Il avait disparu dans les rêveries herbacées, dans les songes poétiques qui donnaient une couleur tout à la fois plus chatoyante et plus douce à son entourage. Il avait disparu dans une routine de gestes appris des animaux et des arbres. Il avait disparu dans les conversations avec une âme plus simple, plus pure, plus franche. Mais le monde le retrouvait, lui rappelait que nulle fuite n'est suffisante quand elle dépend d'un environnement en danger.

Les pépiements se faisaient plus aigus. Radagast se força à écouter jusqu'aux moindres détails. L'histoire était décousue, vue par les yeux d'un être qui prêtait plus attention aux fluctuations de l'air le stabilisant et à l'état des dernières réserves de nourriture laissées par l'hiver, qu'à la lutte permanente des 'êtres conscients' entre eux. Et pourtant, les yeux grands ouverts de l'Istar ne voyaient plus que les images retranscrites, ses oreilles n'entendaient plus que le grondement de la chute à des lieues de là. Le rugissement de colère qui faisait trembler jusqu'aux fondations d'Erebor. La soudaine lueur, éblouissante, terrifiante, si crue dans une nuit anthracite dont les diamants étaient les seuls sur lesquels _il_ n'aurait pu veiller. L'orgueil déchu, la colère personnifiée dont la forme faisait onduler le ciel. Et les cris de tous à cette vue. Ils étaient ridicules dans leur frayeur. Ridicules, petits et gris face à la masse d'or fondu qui défendait son honneur plus que sa vie. Facilement défaits. Et pourtant, l'oiseau racontait une histoire toute autre. L'histoire d'un simple trait qui s'élevait dans les airs. Ajusté. Précis. Les ailes de feu se repliaient. Derrière toute la puissance, le grondement n'exprimait plus que souffrance. Et la comète se suspendit dans les airs. Vrilla. Chuta. Radagast ferma les yeux et cessa d'écouter. Un être de plus était réduit au néant par la volonté dévorante de puissance des hommes.

* * *

- Bilbo, votre aventure touche à sa fin, et avec elle la bizarrerie de votre monde. Bientôt vous retrouverez votre trou et son jardin, vos livres et votre garde-manger, un feu tout naturel dans votre cheminée...

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau regarder le feu sans penser à la fin du plus grand d'entre eux. Bonne nuit, Gandalf.

* * *

Radagast s'empara de son manteau. Deux rats jaillirent des poches, réveillés dans leur sieste, pour filer se réfugier sous l'une des racines de l'arbre qui soutenait à présent toute sa maison. Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui une dernière fois. Qu'en serait-il quand les chênes disparaîtraient et cesseraient d'imprimer ce mouvement tanguant et rassurant à son toit ? Qu'en serait-il quand Sebastian lui-même ne serait plus qu'une nuisible boule d'épines ? Il oubliait parfois. De nombreuses choses se mêlaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse vraiment savoir si elles avaient existé, ou si elles n'étaient que le fruit d'un nouveau rêve. Mais il savait que le regret de ne pas agir ne se fondrait pas dans l'herbe à pipe. Pas cette fois.

Une dernière fois, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il pourrait oublier. Mais il n'était déjà plus sûr de l'endroit où ses décisions le portaient. Il ramassa délicatement le hérisson, le fourra dans un repli de sa cape. La mésange fut résolument posée sur le haut de son crâne, évitant néanmoins de perturber les deux petits derniers des pouillots qui avaient pris possession de sa coiffe pour les derniers jours. Il faudrait un jour qu'il leur redemande leurs noms, mais la famille était déjà tellement grande qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en souvenir.

Se ressaisir. Se concentrer. Il était temps pour l'Istar de se souvenir de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Ainsi donc Smaug était tombé. Une telle immensité, abattue par un trait que lui, simple semi-homme de la Comté, avait guidé avant même d'en considérer tout à fait l'office. Il en voyait la trace saillir avec une obscénité grotesque du grand ventre tout caparaçonné de joyaux, comme le dragon était étendu de tout son long sur les décombres des habitations humaines. Tombé mais s'attardant encore dans le monde, comme le prouvait la houle douloureuse qui soulevait le lourd poitrail sous la flèche assassine. Vain entêtement, car le monstre à l'agonie se trouvait à présent encerclé par les peuples qu'il avait meurtris. Thorin, futur roi sous la Montagne, entendait anéantir l'infâme qui hantait désormais les chants des nains. Bard, encore ruisselant de l'eau du lac et une rageuse lueur dans l'œil, était résolu à sceller l'exploit pour lequel les hommes l'acclamaient déjà. Et Gandalf, en témoin grave, attendait que s'éteignît l'un des maux de ce monde, les pensées déjà tournées vers ceux de son ordre. Et Bilbo, le hobbit sans suite et sans titre, que dirait-il du sort de Smaug, de cette bête flamboyante qui n'avait répandu que désolation en ces lieux ? Le temps était encore suspendu par la fascination des vengeurs, comme remplis d'effroi incrédule à la vue de leur propre haut fait. Cet instant, Bilbo ne put le laisser s'échapper naturellement vers une conclusion funeste. Il considéra la créature formidable qui exhalait encore un souffle rauque, peinant à la poitrine, et s'avança sans se risquer à évaluer les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle intrusion. Malgré un pas intimidé et une terrible impression de malséance, Maître Baggins, guidé par une résolution brûlante, trouva en lui suffisamment de hardiesse pour faire face à l'assemblée et clamer d'une voix forte :

- Je suis le Cambrioleur ! Je suis celui qui trouva la clé pour défaire Smaug ! Je suis celui qui parla au dragon !

Un murmure plein d'étonnement respectueux parcourut les rangs des hommes.

- J'ai découvert un être doué de conscience et… et d'intelligence. Une intelligence trop bouffie de sa propre démesure, et sèche de tout autre chose. Voilà ce qui l'a perdu. Et voilà ce qui vous a perdus, vous, à qui Smaug a causé tant de malheur et de misère.

« A mort, le fléau ! » s'écria l'un des hommes de Bard. Dans l'assemblée, Gandalf fronça les sourcils, confus et inquiet. Bilbo, un peu fébrile, s'empressa de poursuivre.

- J'entends que ses dégâts et ses méfaits sont inqualifiables. Mais je vous prie de considérer son état à présent diminué et inoffensif, et de ne pas commettre la même erreur que lui. … Vous avez vaincu Smaug ! Ne vous complaisez pas à l'anéantir pour éprouver votre propre toute-puissance. Votre triomphe n'en sera que plus grand, aujourd'hui et dans les mémoires.

« Que dit-il ? » s'indigna un autre homme d'Esgaroth, incrédule.

- Oh, Bilbo… Non... intervint aussitôt Gandalf, calme et définitif, dans l'espoir d'escamoter un pénible esclandre.

Une grande agitation gagnait les rangs de Bard et de Thorin. Le semi-homme tourna vers le magicien un regard déconfit, mais encore empli d'attente.

- Vous avez un grand cœur, mon cher hobbit, sourit tristement Gandalf. Mais vous vous égarez. Les dragons sont des créatures de Morgoth. Ils sont intrinsèquement mauvais…

- Si sa nature même est mauvaise, comment punir celui-ci de mort ? Ne peut-on pas la réformer, à présent que le voilà déchu et presque réduit à néant ?

Bilbo vit ses anciens compagnons le considérer avec de grands yeux consternés. Il fut un instant ébranlé mais reprit vaillamment, en s'adressant au magicien :

- « Le vrai courage n'est pas d'ôter une vie, mais de savoir en épargner une ». N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez enseigné cela, Gandalf, en me donnant une épée ?

Gandalf ferma les yeux, appuyé sur son bâton, semblant crouler sous le poids d'une terrible responsabilité. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour s'avancer vers le hobbit et s'adresser à lui avec une profonde tristesse, non-feinte, mais entièrement dévolue à sa personne :

- Bilbo… la pauvre créature est en train de mourir.

Le cambrioleur se tourna alors vers le dragon. Son souffle était laborieux et du sang coulait en lentes rigoles entre ses écailles mais, au fond de son œil doré, on ne discernait rien d'autre qu'une attente indifférente qui n'était ni héroïque ni animale. A cette vue, Bilbo sentit son cœur se serrer. Gandalf posa sur son épaule une main tutélaire et conclut avec douceur :

- Laissez-la…

Le hobbit fut tenté de lâcher prise et de se laisser emporter dans les robes grises du magicien, à l'abri de cette pénible agonie et de la mise à mort qui l'achèverait enfin. Il chercha une aide dans l'assemblée, n'en trouva aucune, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Thorin et il s'échappa du surplomb apaisant de Gandalf pour courir à lui.

- Thorin ! Fils de Thrain… L'ennemi est terrassé, vous allez retrouver le royaume qui vous revient… Je vous en prie, ne montez pas sur le trône en foulant au pied une vie aussi formidable !

Thorin le saisit alors par les pans de son gilet, modérant sa brusquerie, mais espérant sans doute lui remettre les idées en place.

- Bilbo, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Je devrais épargner cette bête abominable ? Elle qui nous a dépossédés, exilés, massacrés comme autant d'insectes contrariants ? Avez-vous vu les armures de nos guerriers fondre sur leurs corps ? Les robes de nos femmes en flammes ? La chair de nos enfants rôtie vivante ?

A ce récit, le hobbit blêmit soudainement. Il répondit pourtant avec fièvre :

- Il fut sans pitié ! Ne le soyez pas. Mon Prince, je vous ai sauvé la vie une fois. Laissez-moi la vie de Smaug.

A ces mots, le regard sombre de Thorin se brisa, et il sembla supplier à son tour.

- Ma dette envers vous est immense, maître hobbit. Mais ne la faites pas payer à mon peuple. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi ! … Mais cette vie-là, il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de vous l'offrir.

Bilbo avertit alors Thorin, sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il était tout à fait étranger à ces usages :

- Mon Prince, je suis à vos genoux.

Et le semi-homme, déjà si petit face à cette muraille de guerriers, s'agenouilla devant Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

- Non, Bilbo, ne faites pas cela, protesta le prince-nain avec effroi.

Une voix cinglante interrompit ce plaidoyer.

- Assez ! Finissons-en !

Puis un grondement douloureux vibra dans l'air et jusqu'au fond de la poitrine de Bilbo : Bard venait d'extraire la flèche du fragment de chair tendre visible sur le poitrail de Smaug. Le sang jaillit de l'orifice à gros bouillons.

- ARRETEZ ! s'écria le hobbit en voyant l'homme dégainer son épée longue.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et courut se jeter sur la plaie, comme pour la panser de son propre corps, sentant le sang chaud couler à flots contre son ventre.

- Cessez ce caprice grotesque, semi-homme ! fulmina Bard en l'empoignant brutalement pour l'arracher à l'interstice vulnérable et le caler sur son épaule comme un vulgaire enfant turbulent.

Le hobbit poussa un cri d'alarme, humilié et désespéré en cet ultime instant.

- Bard, mon ami ! appela Gandalf, dévasté par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui saisit le bras de l'homme pour lui intimer :

- Lâchez le hobbit… Et laissez-moi le dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Bard eut un sourire moqueur et se dégagea d'une bourrade, faisant chuter Bilbo sur le nain. Les deux roulèrent dans la fange rougie de sang qui embourbait les lieux de l'agonie. Le hobbit se retrouva un instant paralysé sous l'armure épaisse de l'aîné des Oakenshield. Son insignifiance le frappa. Lui, seulement protégé par une cape de coton léger, vestige de ses confortables habitudes de la Comté, seulement possesseur de ses faibles mots et quelques principes face au conflit armé qui sévissait sur les esprits et les corps. Comment croire, ou même souhaiter, que son avis puisse être suivi, lui qui ne répondait qu'à une impulsion inexplicable face à des enjeux écrits depuis des générations ? Et pourtant, alors qu'il croisait le regard du futur roi le surplombant, il devina, derrière la colère et l'incompréhension, un même doute. Sous l'armure, sous la future couronne, il retrouvait les questionnements de toute conscience face à une mise à mort calculée. Cela ne dura pas. Le nain roula sur le côté et effaça d'un grognement tout atermoiement.

- Ce dragon a décidé du destin de trois générations des miens. Il a changé notre avenir en nous soumettant à une servitude sans nom, dont vous, et vos sujets ont su profiter, Bard, fils de Girion. Renoncer à ce privilège vous est impensable, mais il est temps de supprimer ce reliquat...

- Croyez-vous être le seul à avoir subi la colère du dragon ? gronda Bard. Contrairement aux éclats rageurs précédents, la voix était sourde mais autrement plus menaçante, couvant une révolte dangereuse que seul le façonnage de toute une vie pouvait expliquer. Pensez-vous que votre seul tribut lui a suffi ? Après votre fuite, qui croyez-vous avoir laissé ? Nos chevaux, nos troupeaux, **mon** peuple a subi votre lâcheté. Vous avez failli face à lui, et vous voulez maintenant rattraper cet égarement ?

Thorin blêmit, les mains tremblantes de violence contenue. Le silence de la foule heurta Bilbo. Après les cris de terreur, de douleur et de haine, après le mélange des langues de la Terre du Milieu, l'attente était assourdissante. Tous les yeux tournés vers la carcasse merveilleuse se repaissaient du spectacle de trois peuples se disputant la décision fatale. Nains, hommes, elfes... Le hobbit leur jeta un œil, désemparé. Leur communion autour d'un choix mortel ne trouvait de reflet que dans leurs habituelles luttes internes, et seules les plaisanteries à l'encontre de chaque peuple pouvaient égaler par leur cruauté l'actuelle situation, le jeu d'un monstrueux haret arrachant un à un les membres d'un lézard pour le seul plaisir de la chasse. Plus que le sang qui continuait d'inonder lac et alentours, affaiblissant à chaque minute la créature dans son dos, ce tableau lui souleva le cœur.

- Mes ordres ont dominé cette bataille ! Mes décisions ont su décider du sort de la poignée des vôtres que je vois devant moi ! Faibles. Vous êtes faibles, fatigués, planqués, incapables de lutter seuls. C'est ma flèche qui a mis à terre la bête. Ma flèche qui l'a soumise en premier lieu, et a clos un combat que vous ne sachiez mener. Cette victoire est la mienne, Thorin, fils de Thrain. Elle le restera jusqu'à la plus grande des gloires.

L'épée fut brandit. Elle resplendit sous la lune. Les lumières argentées et céruléennes de la nuit la plus longue que Bilbo ait jamais connue se mêlèrent pour iriser un instant la carapace de joyaux du dragon. Celle-ci se soulevait de plus en plus doucement, irrégulièrement, au profit d'un dernier instinct qui ne tenait plus de la lutte consciente. Un papillon de nuit flotta jusqu'à la pointe effilée, s'y posa un instant.

- Honte sur les hommes ! hurla Bilbo, pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Gloire au roi sous la Montagne !

Les nains réagirent aussitôt, comme s'ils n'attendaient que l'oralité pour y souscrire. Un concert d'approbations suivit. Les armes étaient à nouveau dégagées de leur fourreaux. Le crissement caractéristique du combat à venir retentissait dans toute la plaine. Bard se figea. Thorin se redressa, prêt à montrer aux hommes-mêmes la valeur de son peuple.

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Les mots de Gandalf résonnèrent dans toutes les oreilles, couvrant à la fois les bruits des armes et des insultes, mais aussi toutes les voix internes exhortant à la querelle, toutes les velléités et les vénalités qui émergeaient des acquis de chacun contre le peuple en face. Sa silhouette sembla rayonner d'une lumière noire. Il n'étaient plus un mage en robe grise, il était une source et un puits sans fond de sagesse et d'autorité. Aveuglés, absorbés, soumis, ils le furent en quelques secondes, le temps du battement d'ailes du papillon, qui se posait à présent sur la paupière baissée du reptile.

- Pauvres fous ! et la voix du mage tonnait contre chacun. Pauvres créatures imbéciles ! Que croyez-vous faire ? Est-ce ainsi que vous gagnez une bataille ? En en recréant une nouvelle ? Est-ce ainsi que vous luttez contre l'ennemi extérieur? En vous affaiblissant vous-mêmes ?

- Bien parlé, Gandalf ! Je suis le seul capable de...

- Bard, votre avis, comme celui de tout autre, est superflu, coupa sèchement le magicien. Cette créature doit être supprimée, nous sommes tous d'accords sur ce point.

Bilbo émit un couinement. Il devait avoir honte pour les années à venir de cette dernière révolte, étouffée par la crainte dévote que l'Istari lui suggérait.

- Si le rôle du dernier bourreau vous tient tant à cœur, si la mise à mort vous excite tant, ne choisissez pas. Le temps seul ferait bien son œuvre, garantit Gandalf en indiquant d'un mouvement de bras les traînées poisseuses de vie qui atteignaient maintenant les pieds de tous les spectateurs, mais puisque l'impatience vous guide, Thorin, Bard, Thranduil, prenez chacun votre meilleur combattant. Il ne s'agira pas de vous. Aucune de vos royautés ne doit dépendre d'une exécution aussi sommaire. Que chaque représentant de votre peuple se place près de Smaug. Que chacun salisse son arme sur son corps, et nous jugerons alors de la mort tant attendu de cet être.

Un bruissement se répandit dans toute la foule. On approuvait, on refusait. Surtout, on attendait sa propre désignation pour avoir l'honneur de tuer. Les jambes de Bilbo cessèrent de le porter. Il s'écroula aux pieds de tous.

* * *

Une étendue d'eau noire, collante, absorbant presque tous les rayonnements de la Lune, ou les diffractant telles les huiles développées par les hommes. Deux êtres se faisant face, transpirant l'animosité à travers leurs plaques et leurs mailles souillées. Une masse uniforme, agitée de mouvement serpentant, et de murmures, elle aussi brillant d'une foule d'armures bosselées et de corps cassés. Entre les deux, une minuscule silhouette effondrée, tremblante, résignée et honteuse, tournée vers le centre de gravité de la scène, dont les éclats dorés n'étaient qu'une pauvre copie d'une époque révolue.

Vu de Meneldor, Radagast ne comprit pas. Il ne cherchait pas à le faire. Depuis longtemps, les agissements des esprits complexes lui échappaient. Lorsqu'il les comprenaient, ils le révoltaient par leur illogisme, leur inadéquation à une nature évidente. Mieux valait se tenir éloigné de tels fonctionnements pervers, autant que faire se pouvait. Il marmonna cette vérité aux pouillots. Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas impressionnées par ce nouveau savoir, s'agitant simplement un peu plus dans son chapeau en espérant que la leçon de vie se solderait par quelques vers, ou quelques très jeunes reptiles qu'ils pourraient croquer à leur aise.

L'inspiration vint alors au mage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne vit que la survie du plus grand des êtres de l'ancien monde. Prenant une lente inspiration, oublieux de tout entourage, oublieux du vide sous ses pieds, il se concentra. Il oublia. Tout. Ne restait que la chaleur intérieure qu'il n'avait plus vécue depuis des années. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, ses mains s'accrochèrent à des prises élémentaires que lui seul pouvait sentir.

La tension explosa sous l'ombre géante de son aigle. Le monstre avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

Un bruyant sursaut secoua la vaste assemblée. Chacun ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules et affolés, et même Gandalf s'en trouva interdit. Tous cherchaient désespérément la masse chatoyante qui miroitait là, sous la lune, quelques instants auparavant. L'air même semblait avoir avalé la gigantesque carcasse, en la gobant d'une bouchée subreptice. Que s'était-il passé ? Smaug n'était-il plus de ce monde ? L'avait-il quitté dans une déflagration immatérielle, propre aux monstres anciens? Ainsi s'interrogeaient fébrilement hommes et nains, sans qu'aucun n'ose encore élever la voix. Les elfes, eux, étaient tout simplement confondus, accusant la violente décharge d'énergie qui venait de troubler l'air tout près d'eux. Le hobbit, affaissé à terre, acheva de baisser la tête.

C'est ainsi, en tombant sur le sol à la fois noirci et humide de la berge, que les yeux de Bilbo rencontrèrent une petite trace, une petite réplique, ou du moins fut-ce ce que son intuition lui souffla aussitôt. Un minuscule lézard brun gisait dans la saleté à moins d'un pas de lui, trahi tout juste par le battement frénétique de sa gorge. Le hobbit fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son agitation, et lorgna avec inquiétude les lourdes bottes qui l'entouraient, menaçant d'en finir avec Smaug par une absurde inadvertance. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'écria : « regardez, là-haut ! », et qu'une grande clameur s'ensuivit. Bilbo ne leva pas le nez, trop rompu qu'il était à l'art de profiter des occasions inespérées il s'avança à genoux, furtivement, jusqu'à refermer ses mains autour du reptile. Il sentit la vie palpiter faiblement au creux de ses paumes, lui le géant désormais. Le hobbit fut pourtant bien vite rappelé à sa petitesse, lorsqu'une envergure aussi vaste qu'une voile de navire le survola de tout près dans un bruissement de plumes. Un grand aigle, semblable à leurs sauveurs des Monts Brumeux, se posa à quelques mètres de là, sous les yeux ahuris des hommes qui reculèrent prudemment, ébranlés par les bourrasques que soulevaient les amples ailes.

- Radagast...! S'exclama Gandalf. Et dans sa voix couvait un effroi incertain, mêlé à l'étonnement.

Un homme couvert de hardes souillées était juché sur le majestueux volatile. La compagnie reconnut aisément le magicien saugrenu qui avait déjà croisé sa route auparavant, et l'avait sauvée des wargs en maraude près de Fondcombe. Radagast glissa à terre et se pressa sans ambages en direction de Bilbo. Les nains, quoique désemparés, s'inclinèrent sur son passage pour lui témoigner leur gratitude. Le mage, cependant, ne parut pas leur prêter attention, et sa seule révérence fut adressée au hobbit : lâchant son bâton, il se pencha sur lui avec fébrilité, prit ses mains dans les siennes, et lui murmura quelques mots qui semblaient empreints de sollicitude, avant de conclure par quelques gestes spasmodiques, secouant ses longues robes. Puis il reprit son appui, tourna les talons et repartit tout de go vers son imposante monture, au milieu de l'assistance figée dans son désarroi. Il se fût sans doute envolé sans plus de cérémonie si Gandalf n'avait pas pris l'initiative de l'arrêter en lui posant fermement la main sur l'épaule.

- Radagast ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Au ton pressant du Magicien Gris, le Brun répondit par un air affable, quoique affairé.

- Oh, Gandalf, vous voilà ! Je viens de mettre fin à une catastrophe. Suivez-moi, vous en saurez plus une fois à la maison.

Après l'avoir tiré par la manche, Radagast s'apprêta à rejoindre le grand aigle, quand Gandalf le retint à nouveau par ses nippes brunes et l'interrogea avec une terreur grandissante.

- Qu'en est-il de Smaug, mon ami ? Quel sort lui avez-vous réservé ?

Mais il était si agité qu'il était impossible de l'entraver plus longtemps sans user de la force.

- Gandalf, allons, je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder ! Je dois rentrer de toute urgence à Rhosgobel ! Pressez donc !

Radagast se hâta de sa démarche brinquebalante, et le Magicien Gris ne put que le poursuivre. Même Bard n'eut pas l'audace de barrer la route à celui qu'il devinait être un mage ancien. L'oiseau monumental se blottit à terre pour le laisser monter Gandalf, après un bref instant d'hésitation, eut tout juste le temps d'enfourcher l'aigle à sa suite avant que ce dernier ne prît son envol, pressé par les suppliques de son ami.

Les nains, les hommes et les elfes se considéraient à présent, si déconcertés qu'ils en oubliaient d'être méfiants. Après un long silence désemparé, cependant, les regards se tournèrent peu à peu vers le hobbit. Ce fut Thorin qui se résolut à le remettre sur pied et à lui demander avec feu :

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?!

« Je ne devrais pas mentir à un roi... songea Bilbo. Mais, après tout, Thorin n'est encore que l'héritier du trône, et sûrement pas couronné en bonne et due forme. »

- Radagast le Brun a occis Smaug ! annonça-t-il tout haut. Il l'a anéanti, afin que sa dépouille ne souille pas la Terre du Milieu. Et il s'est acquitté de cette tâche, afin d'en épargner la responsabilité à ses peuples. Il a tenu à me prodiguer quelque brève consolation, à moi qui croyais sa pérennité possible.

Il crut bon d'ajouter ces quelques mots afin d'expliquer l'intérêt tout particulier que lui avait porté le mage, alors que Radagast ne lui avait pas adressé la parole un seul instant... Tous restèrent muets en apprenant cette nouvelle, ne sachant s'il convenait de s'en réjouir ou de la déplorer amèrement. Bilbo scruta le visage du Prince-Nain, qui ne l'avait pas lâché il lui sembla que l'aigreur spontanée refluait, pour laisser place au soulagement. Finalement, Thorin le serra dans ses bras, pour compatir à sa peine autant que pour soutenir la joie définitive de la reconquête. Le hobbit s'en trouva quelque peu ennuyé, mais laissa le futur roi recouvrer une paix de l'esprit longtemps attendue, tout en souhaitant bon vent au dragon. Tout dépendait du Magicien Brun, à présent. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui.


End file.
